


Absolutely Fabulous: More Than A Crush

by Purdey_Child



Category: Absolutely Fabulous
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdey_Child/pseuds/Purdey_Child





	Absolutely Fabulous: More Than A Crush

Edina had thrown herself on to the chair in the kitchen after a heavy night of drinking and taking a shed-load of drugs.

"Saffy!, Saffy Darling?" she called in need of her daughter

"what is it, mum? what do you want?" she sounded exhausted

"make Momma a cup of coffee!"

saffy rolled her eyes and done as she was told she gave her mother one of her scornful looks she knew what she did last night

"I don't see why you have to take drugs and drink to have fun mum why can't you just be like everyone else?" of course it was a rhetorical question she knew that her mother couldn't be normal like everyone else

"Because Darling, if I was like everyone else then-" she was cut off by the sound of Patsy running down the stair

"Eddy? Eddy? Eddy? Eddy? Eds? Eds?" she didn't sound worried more excited and happy

"Darling, Darling calm down, what is it? Edina was confused she wanted to know why Patsy was so happy, Patsy gave her a grin

"New Club, opening tonight, guess who's going to be there sweetheart?"

Edina raised an eyebrow "Hmmm, I don't know, who sweetie? who'll be there?"

Patsy removing the cigarette from her mouth "Mick Jagger!" she smiled, Edina was shocked but she believed her best friend and gave a little dance

"But darling will we be able to get in?" Eddy sighed a little

"Course darling, I had sex with the manager last night"

"That's disgusting, how much did you have to pay him?" Saffy interrupted and turned to pick up a plate from the table as she turned Patsy stuck her cigarette to says Arm

"OUCH!" she let out a painful squeal

"only Karma, get what you deserve" Patsy snapped back to the teenager

hours past as the girls chilled in the kitchen around the table it was now 6 O'clock

"Shall we get ready Eddy darling?" Patsy clocked her head to the stairs

"Yeah let's go sweetie" the two continued talking whilst walking up the stairs, Saffy cleared the ashtray which had been needing emptied a while ago

as the girls were upstairs Patsy knew that most of her clothes were here so she took her trousers and shirt off to be left there standing in nothing but her underwear Eddy couldn't take her eyes off of Patsy, she was mesmerized by the woman she couldn't help but stare at her, Patsy didn't seem to notice and continued looking for clothes to wear. Edina bit her own lip this strong urge to kiss her dear friend came on to her stronger than anything she had ever felt.

"what time will the car be here darling?" Patsy asked zipping up her skirt

"any minute now sweetie" she smiled even though Patsy wasn't looking at her Edina was happy she was here

*Beep Beep*

"is that our car Eddy?" Patsy was now putting on her ruby red lipstick

"uh yeah, lets go," Eddy was getting excited but when Patsy turned round to face her, Edina just couldn't believe how beautiful this woman was, she loved it when Patsy wore her hair down but she had no idea why she only felt like this now, yes she has always had quite a little crush on Patsy but she never thought it would ever be as strong as this

"You look very nice Pats"

"Cheers, thanks a lot" Patsy thought Eddy was just being nice she didn't think anything else of it

when they had gotten to the club Edina hadn't left Patsy's side, she didn't want her running off with another guy, Edina wanted Patsy to go home with her, she knew that this would be hard especially if Mick Jagger was around.

*upbeat club music was playing loudly in the background*

"I'm going for a slash Eddy, won't be long" Patsy winked at her friend, this made Edina's heart beat and gave her butterflies in her stomach she felt as if she were a teenager again, a love-struck teenager.

"C'mon Eddy Get over yourself, you're a fool," she said quietly to herself then Candy came to sit beside her

"Hello Edina, where's Patsy?"

"Just went to the toilet darling shouldn't be long"

As Patsy came out of the ladies toilets she bumped into a brown-haired man, he turned around to see what made him slightly lose his balance, A tall blonde with Hair down to her waist and a body of a goddess he grabbed Patsy's arm and spun her around so he could see her face, once she realized that she was in Mick jaggers arms she pouted at him and lowered her eyebrows slightly, this made him swoon at the sight of her.

"Hey pretty baby, whats you're name?" still holding her in his arms

"Patsy, Patsy Stone, I don't have to ask your name do I now?"

before either one of them knew it their lips were together it went a bit further and he had pinned her up against the wall and started making out with her, Edina saw this from where she was sitting and wished that it was her and Patsy, not that man and her. She knew Patsy would be off with someone anyway no matter how hard she would try to keep her in sights at all times. Patsy walked over to the table where Eddy and Candy were sitting

"Hey Candy, uhm Eddy will I get you back at your place?" she was smiling there was more lipstick up her cheek than on her lips she collected her bag and lit a cigarette before drinking the rest of her drink

"Uh yeah darling that's fine, see you later sweetie have a good time" Eddy didn't want to show that she was upset by Patsy leaving. After Patsy left the table and returned to Mick he put his arm around her and placed it on her bottom she returned the favor and gave him a squeeze. Edina sat with Candy and Minge for something around ten minutes

"I might go now...i... I don't feel well" the first excuse that came to her head she really was just upset about not going home with Patsy. When she got home it was only half past nine

"Mum! what are you doing back so early? where's Patsy?" Saffy said just about to walk down into the kitchen, Edina just gave a sigh and slouched

"I don't know who she ran off with sweetie"

she walked past her daughter to go down to the kitchen also, she didn't even say anything when she saw Justin sitting at the table. Saffy and Justin just looked at each other for a moment more of a shock/surprised look than anything else. Edina started crying a little but only when Saffy went back upstairs to shower, Justin put his hand on Edina's back to comfort her

"What's wrong Edina?" he was worried he'd never seen her like this even the whole time they were married

"Oh nothing just leave me alone"

"I don't think that's a good idea, here I'll make you some tea"

back at Mick's hotel room, Patsy was laying beside him in the king sized bed with a cigarette hanging out the corner of her mouth

"That is possibly the best sex I've ever had Patsy Stone" she gave a giggle and took the cigarette from her mouth

"not bad yourself, Jagger" he turned on his side and looked at her for a moment then started to kiss up her arm then to her shoulders to her collarbone he started to give her a love bite she let out a squeal like a school girl then she crinkled up her nose and flicked the finished cigarette onto the floor.

Meanwhile, at Eddy's house, Justin had left, she had calmed down and Saffy was in bed. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out all sorts of food. After that, she decided to go upstairs to the living room to watch T.V. and wait for Patsy. It was getting later by the minute Edina looked at the clock to see that it was 2:30 am

"she must not be coming home tonight" saying this to no one but herself. She turned off the T.V. and made her way to the bedroom she put her pajamas on and sat on the edge of her bed just thinking about how pretty her friend was, she gave up waiting and climbed into bed and tried to relax she turned and tossed for about 20 minutes then to hear the front door opening she got very excited she knew it was her Dear friend Patsy she sat bolt upright and rushed to the top of the stairs

"Pats? Pats darling" she whispered but loud enough for Patsy to hear. Patsy just raised her head to find herself looking at Eddy she gave one of her half grins and staggered up the stairs to meet her friend. Eddy looked at Patsy's long hair hanging over her shoulders and her lipstick still wiped half way up her cheek. Eddy grabbed Patsy by the hand and pulled her into the bedroom, she threw Patsy her Pajamas that she had gotten for her birthday; leopard print shorts with a purple vest top. Patsy stripped right there not thinking that Eddy may be watching and slipped into her PJ's then laying herself on the ground

"No, No darling I told you, sleep in the bed"

"oh yeah, Eddy" she gave one of her deep-toned chuckles and leaped into bed beside her friend. No one knows how many drugs Patsy had taken not even Patsy knew how many but that didn't stop Edina from cuddling her. Patsy probably didn't even know. but Edina was so happy that her Patsy came home, she hugged her tighter and Patsy just made some sort of noise to show that she was relaxed. As Edina spooned with Patsy she was so comfortable that she fell asleep quickly and cozy.

6 o'clock and Saffys alarm was blaring loud enough that Eddy woke up, more like jumped up and put her head back onto her pillow but couldn't get to sleep. She shook Patsy awake after 10 minutes of tossing and turning.

"What is it Eddy?," Edina knew Patsy was still half asleep so she gave her another nudge. Patsy sat upright as quick as a flash. grabbed the lighter that was sitting next to her pillow and lit the cigarette hanging from her lips

"Time?" Patsy said removing the cigarette from her mouth

"Ugh about quarter past six, sweetie" Edina replied as if they had overslept for something

"Oh my God Eddy, why are we up?" she threw herself back down onto her pillow and before she knew it Patsy was asleep while still smoking the cigarette. Eddy just cuddled into her again until she drifted off too.

Eddy had awoken, looked at Patsy then pulled back the hair that was falling over her eyes. She went downstairs to Saffy in the kitchen

"Morning, sweetie Darling"

"Good after-noon mum," she didn't look up from her work "do you have any idea of the time?" she gave her mother a scornful look and shouted, "It's 3 O'clock, Mum!"

"Darling it's not my fault that someone's alarm was screaming at the crack of dawn, anyway I couldn't sleep"

"Eddy! Eddy! Eddy!" Patsy's voice calling from the top of the stairs down to the kitchen, she still had on her Pajamas with her pink Robe

"Not dressed yet?" Saffy questioned but Patsy just ignored her

"Yes Darling" Edina gave her a peck her on the cheek

"I looked at my mobile phone and guess who wants to see me again tonight?" she sounded happy

"Oh, I don't know darling speaking of which who were you with last night?"

"Eddy!," she dropped her arms as if that was the stupidest thing to ask "Mick, Mick Jagger!"

"Thee Mick Jagger?" Edina's eyes widened, Patsy gave her a hyperactive nod while grinning. Deep down Edina hurt a little but didn't let it show.

"Harvey Nicks today Eddy?" Edina just gave Patsy a nod back while smoking her cigarette.

Later on that evening the girls were getting ready again

"who will you be seeing tonight Eds?" Patsy just trying to make conversation

"Well I asked Pete and he said yes so..."

"Pete? as in Pete? remember when you two were going out at school?" Patsy chuckled putting on her eyelashes,

"uh yeah, darling him" She couldn't stop looking at Patsy in the mirror she knew she had to get this off her chest at some point.

Weeks later and Patsy was now officially going out with Mick. She was still living in Edina's house but still visiting Mick every day. Edina was sitting in the Kitchen with her studying Daughter but that didn't keep Edina from talking "and I think this will go further, Darling..." Edina stopped talking and realized that Saffy wasn't even listening

"Sweetie did you hear what I just said?" raising an eyebrow

"Yes Mum," Saffy lied just to hush her mother for a moment "look I'm trying to study where's Patsy go and annoy her?"

"Sweetie I can't she's making some sweet love to Mick" Saffy just ignored her mother and got on with her work. Back at Mick's place him and Patsy; snogging on the sofa she pulled away

"Mick? babe, I've been thinking!"

"Yeah, what about chick?" he said pulling the hair away falling into her eyes

"About your world tour, you'll be away for how long? about a year and a half?" she looked down to her hands

"Yeah bout' that babe, but you're my one and only" he put his hands over hers

"Look Mick darling, this is... this is really hard for me, you know i do love you right?" the tears were forming in her eyes as she felt a lump at the back of her throat

"Yeah babe, i love you too-"

"i think that we should just stop here, you know, I mean i won't be able to cope with you away for almost two years... so i think tonight should be our last as a couple, we can always be friends and if you want a good time you have my number and you know where to find me," she smiled with a tear rolling down her cheek, he wiped it away for her and rubbed her cheekbone with his thumb

"i do appreciate everything. the Parties, the sex, The Dates, the-"

"Shh Patsy baby" he began to snog her again, she felt her tears streaming down her face but this was one good kiss that she couldn't resist, she put her hands behind his head and knocked him down onto the sofa in a laying position she stopped kissing and ripped off his shirt

"Mick Jagger, how i adore you" she screamed

Later that night around 11:30pm Patsy came staggering through Edina's front door with no shoes and a bottle of Stolichnaya clasped in her hands and make-up that has run so bad that looked as though she had been swimming.

"Sweetie, Darling whats wrong?" Edina walked out of the living room to find her friend collapsed on the stairs

"Eddy!" crying again she grabbed her friend for a hug

"Darling what is it?" Edina asked her friend

"It's Mick, i had to end it darling" she squeezed into her tighter, Edina Helped her friend to the sofa in the living room Saffy heard the commotion and sneaked downstairs to see what was happening,

"Because his tour he'd be away for almost two years, whats the point of that Eddy?" Patsy finally stopped crying "You really did Love him didn't you darling?"

"Oh my God Eddy, why did i love him so much? I loved him the way i used to love Marchello" she took a mouthful of vodka

"Marchello? sweetie forget him!"

"Wish i could babe," she raised the bottle "This is for you Marchelly! no one will love me again" she downed half of the bottle, Edina grabbed the bottle from her hand

"Darling i must confess, I, Edwina Margret Rose Monsoon Loves you with all my heart"

"Thanks, babe" Patsy gave her a smile

"No darling i mean it, i really love you more than myself" now everyone knows Edina Adores herself and for Patsy to hear that made her believe that Edina really did love her. And before either one of them knew it Edina pulled her closer and gave her a loving hug

"C'mon sweetie, you've got me, you've always had me"

"Eddy?... Can i live here?"

"Darling, of course, you were living here anyway" Patsy pulled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Thank you Eddy"

Edina grabbed the cheek that Patsy kissed, she grabbed her friend's shoulders, pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips, she'd been dreaming of this moment for a long time now. Patsy's eyes widened then closed she kissed her back until Edina had shoved her onto her back and kissed her some more on the sofa. The next morning the girls woke up in the living room Patsy on the sofa and Edina on the floor with her hand in a packet of crisps.

"Mum what are you doing get up! do you have any idea of the time?" Saffy came marching through the door to give her mother a gentle kick on the side.

"Sweetie, Darling leave momma alone"

"It's 11:30am"

"Patsy wasn't feeling great sweetie"

"Oh i know i heard her moaning just about all night!," she walked out of the room to put on her jacket "I'm going to dads"

"fine then" Edina sat up on the floor to see Patsy still sleeping. about 5 minutes later Patsy sat bolt upright

"Stolli babe?"

"Patsy you've not even had your eyes open for 10 seconds," the girls just looked at each other for a minute "Alright then c'mon to the kitchen Pats"

Patsy reached for her bag and pulled out a packet of cigarettes then placed one in her mouth and lit it with her lighter, Then she followed Edina down to the kitchen.


End file.
